The day the Sun meets the Moon
by sillysinny
Summary: Oneshot, slight yaoi, birthday fic. 6 years after Sasuke left, it's Naruto's 18th birthday. Does the bastard remember in time to give him a present?


A/N: Slight yaoi, a little bit angst, and un beta'd.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the land of Konoha, there once lived 2 boys. One was an extremely loud boy, with bright blonde hair as bright as the sun, and azure eyes as blue as the sky. He was the one desperate for attention. He would pull pranks and invent stupid jutsus just to get them. He got it all right, but it wasn't what he wanted...he didn't want to see the hatred, the venom filled sentences of loath directed at him. It just wasn't right, you know? To be hated for something you didn't even do, let alone remember doing it...

The other boy was the exact opposite of the obnoxious blond. With pale skin that contrasted his raven hair and dark eyes as black as midnight, he was the one who loathed the attention he had: the screaming fangirls. With only one task engraved into his mind, he was an avenger, who would do anything for power; even if it meant leaving his friends and going to a pedophile who wanted his body.

And they say opposites attract. He was the Sun as he was the Moon; he was day as he was night, and so on. Their relationship was complicated and consisted of many terms, rivalry, friends, brothers...but the one recently developed was love.

But that was 6 years ago. Now, at age 18, will the Moon ever remember his relationship with the Sun, or will night vanish along with the Moon altogether?

* * *

A soft sigh was heard as a hand lazily reached out and pressed the snooze button of an orange alarm clock before it even rang. A sleepless night passed by, and it was time for another day of worthless missions and training. At least, that's what he thought. 

Uzumaki Naruto. 18, ANBU Captain. Only one step away from being the Hokage himself. But now that he was so close in being the Hokage, only one small step away, he was starting to have his doubts.

But wait, wasn't it his childhood dream to become the Hokage?

Technically yes. But dreams of an un-matured child often tend to change frequently, and his changed after the fateful battle at the Valley of the End where he failed to bring **him** back to Konoha. It was also then when he discovered some hidden and unwanted feelings towards the **bastard**...

After taking a quick shower, he changed into a normal pair of black shorts and a plain orange t-shirt. With his heart feeling heavier than usual, he walked out and closed the door behind him with a snap, and breathed in the fresh normal air, signaling the start of his day.

It was the usual morning routine for him, ever since he became ANBU. He would wake up before the alarm rang, and on rare occasions he wouldn't sleep at all. Then he would take a shower, change into his clothes, and breathe in fresh morning air, which he found soothing as he prepared himself for the start of the day.

He then started walking, his pace picking slightly with each step, until he became nothing but a blur of orange and black. He sprinted to the training grounds where he always sparred with his fellow ANBU members or friends, and was surprised when he found all of them: Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Iruka, Teams 8, 9 and Gai and their senseis, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and the other ANBU members and captains standing there, as if waiting for him to arrive.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" they shouted simultaneously. Naruto had to admit they had surprised him there; not the fact that they remembered his birthday, not the fact they weren't trying to kill him because this was the day Yondaime died sealing Kyuubi into him, but the fact they woke up earlier than him and managed to arrive before he did. From what he knew, he should be the earliest to wake throughout Konoha.

"How..?" he asked later after overcoming his shock.

"Of course we knew today's your birthday. We're your friends!" Sakura said proudly, albeit looking a bit guilty. If she hadn't remembered today was the day Yondaime died, she wouldn't have remembered his birthday at all. The other looked as if they had the same thought running through their minds.

Naruto didn't even bother telling her he was about to ask 'how'd you guys manage to wake before me?' and not 'how did you know it was my birthday today?' in fear of losing his life. He nodded, ignoring the guilty looks on their faces, and plastered a smile on his face. He had, returned back into his shell.

Noone noticed his smile was fake.

"To celebrate the brat's birthday, everyone will be free from missions for today." Tsunade declared to them all, which earned a big round of whistles and claps, only to be stopped by a glare from Tsunade.

"Well? What are you all waiting for? Let's party!"

* * *

Time came and passed, and before anyone knew it, it was nearing midnight. He had received quite a number of presents from his friends during the day, including a signed Volume One of 'Icha Icha Paradise' from Jiraiya, different ninjutsu scrolls from Tsunade and Gaara, a fan with the Konoha symbol on it from Temari, a small Akamaru, Tonton and Pakkun plushie from Kiba, Shizune and Kakashi, an orange spandex from Gai and Lee, along with some other useless junk he found no use to him. 

Looking around him, Naruto was quite amused at the scene unfolding before him. Since when had his birthday party turned into a make out party? Not that he minded of course. Amused, he looked around and tried to find anyone he knew. He saw Gaara and Neji having a hot make out session in a corner, as well as Kakashi and Iruka, Asuma and Kurenai, Kiba and Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari, Ino and Chouji, Lee and Sakura. He laughed when he saw Tsunade and Jiraiya were also making out on the sofa. He knew Jiraiya had always loved Tsunade, but was just too scared to admit. This would be good blackmail material.

Chuckling softly to himself, he slowly walked out from the dimly lit room and closed the door behind him until he heard a satisfying click.

His smile faltered and a sigh was heard as our blonde ANBU captain started his way home.

_How long has it been since I last saw you..._

_The teasing smirk on your face..._

_The melodious yet icy cold voice as you throw insults at me..._

A small sad smile appeared on his face as he remembered how **he **used to call him 'dobe'...

_Why?_

_Have you forgotten the days we spent sparring together?_

_The times we spent on useless missions..._

He laughed out softly as he remembered another memory. The one where **he** got scratched in the face by a cat.

_Our bond, trust; It was that fateful battle that broke us apart..._

_You left me here, all alone..._

The battle. He frowned. Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee and Kiba got hurt because he insisted to go with him, but he failed. Failed to bring **him**home. Failed to keep his promise with Sakura...

_But don't worry bastard. I'll find you no matter where you are, and bring you back..._

_Even if I have to break your legs and drag you back...I'll still bring you back!_

A tear escaped his deep ocean-like eyes as he remembered his promise to **him**, but **he** just smirked it off with another insult. Typical **bastard**

"Bastard...where the hell are you..." Naruto muttered to himself, and proceeded to open the door to his apartment. He was stopped short, when he heard a whisper, yet it sounded like lightning to him...

**"Dobe...you still calling me bastard?"**

Naruto froze. His keys dropped to the ground with a ching. Ever so slowly, he turned around...

Azure met Obsidian for the first time in 6 years.

"Bastard..." Naruto breathed. He felt numb; his heartbeat increased. He felt dizzy...was this all a dream?

"Where the hell..." he was stopped when a cold slender finger was placed on his lips, quieting him. He shivered.

**"Shhh...You haven't changed. After all those years, you're loud and still talk too much."**

**He **smirked at the pout visible on Naruto's face.

Then, without warning, **he **leaned forward and closed the gap between him and Naruto.

The kiss was short and hesitant, as if scared the other would push him away.

**"Happy Birthday Dobe..."**

Naruto was shocked. The **bastard** actually remembered his birthday? And...did he just kiss him?

He looked up just in time to see **him** mouth something, and it made Naruto smile. The first warm and true smile in 6 years.

**"I love you dobe..."**

"I love you too, Sasuke..."

A smirk, and the moon disappeared in a whirl of leaves, leaving the sun with a warm smile on his face.

He didn't bother going after the moon, no, for he believed that one day, the moon will come back to him.

The day when the Sun and the Moon will be together as one again.


End file.
